onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 440
Chapter 440 is called "Fire Fist vs Blackbeard". Cover Enel's Great Space Operations vol. 10 "First Lieutenant Spacey, Defeated by a Pirate." Quick Summary The close friends of the members of the first six Straw Hat Pirates react to each of their different bounties. Meanwhile, the fight between Portgas D. Ace and Blackbeard rages on. Long Summary The Chapter starts out in the Baratie, where the cooks there had just found out about the incident at Enies Lobby. Zeff shows Sanji's bounty to the others, who immediately break out laughing. They then start handing out free wanted posters of their "ex-Head Chef", bragging that Sanji the black leg grew up there to their customers. The scene switches to Fuusha Village, where nearly everyone is celebrating Luffy's new high bounty. The Chief of the Town, Woop Slap, however, is not the least bit pleased by Luffy's latest actions. Makino comments that their pet looks cute, and that Luffy has found some good friends. Woop Slap calls them a pack of weirdos, and couldn't believe that they waged war on the World Government. Woop Slap grumbles to himself, questioning why Garp hasn't done anything to prevent this. He continues to say all three generations of Luffy's family are screwed up, and wonders if Dadan knows anything about this. The scene then switches to Syrup Village, where Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piiman are showing Kaya Sogeking's wanted poster. They all immediately recognize that it is really Usopp, because of his long nose. Usopp Pirates talk about how the mask looks cool, and how no one else would believe it was truly Usopp, and how only they and Kaya know. Kaya leaves, saying if she wants to be a famous doctor, so that she may treat Usopp if he should be hurt when he comes back, she'll need to continue studying hard. Usopp's Pirates say that their captain is lucky, and that he'd better not hurt Kaya. The scene then switches to Zoro's Dojo in Shimoshiki Village, where students and pupils are asking Zoro's sensei, Koshiro, if he really taught Roronoa Zoro swordsmanship. He said yes, but he told him they shouldn't follow in his footsteps. The students complained, because they thought Zoro was cool. Koshiro then thinks to himself that he didn't know why he invaded Enies Lobby, but he knew that he couldn't stop Zoro if he had tried. As long as he values his skills as a swordsman, then he should continue to follow his dream. The scene then switches to Cocoyasi Village, where everyone is commenting on how sexy Nami is. Nojiko reminds them that's supposed to show she is wanted, as she brings a sack of Mikan to Genzo. Genzo was just protesting to the local Marine base for distributing Nami's picture, saying it will attract more perverts then bounty hunters. Nojiko says it's fine, though, since they managed to keep their promise (Genzo told Luffy that if he ever took away Nami's smile, he'd kill him). Genzo reluctantly agrees, though he still doesn't approve of the poster. The scene then switches to the new Sakura Kingdom, where Dr. Kureha is traveling down the mountain on a Lapahn. When she reaches the village at the bottom, she demands to see Dalton and ask why he called her down. She also asks why he stays in the village, seeing as he's king, he should be living in the castle. He says he loves the village and likes living there, and then shows Dr. Kureha the new wanted posters, including the one of Chopper. Dalton thinks they might have made a mistake with his bounty, but Dr. Kureha is just glad to see his face. Meanwhile, on the island of Baltigo, the Revolutionaries just received news of their victory in Centaurea in the South Blue. The then move to the issue of the Straw Hat Pirates. It seems they knew Luffy defeated Crocodile, and now after the incident at Enies Lobby, they will be problematic to the World Government. One man, the apparent leader of the band, leaves for a moment. It is revealed that that man is none other then Dragon; the world's most wanted man. He says the day will soon come when he and Luffy will meet, face-to-face. The scene then goes back three days ago, back on Banaro Island, where Portgas D. Ace has finally caught up with Blackbeard. Blackbeard calls him commander, but Ace tells him to save it. Blackbeard continues to act friendly, saying it has been a long time since they have seen each other, but Ace reminds him that he killed one of his nakama, and doing so is unforgivable. Blackbeard then offers Ace to join his crew, saying they'd be invincible if he joined. He then goes on to say that the reign of Whitebeard will soon end, and their first step is Monkey D Luffy. He suggests Ace coming with him to kill Luffy (as he is still in Water 7 at the time), but Ace says that Luffy is his brother, and outright refuses to join his crew. Suddenly, a bullet passes through Ace; Van Augur had just tried to shoot Ace. Ace uses Higan and shoots fire bullets rapidly at Van Augur. Suddenly, Jesus Burgess tosses an entire house at Ace, but Ace uses Enkai, then Fire Pillar to burn it up. Blackbeard yells at Augur and Burgess of them telling them Ace is way out of their league, and therefore, they should fall back. But suddenly, Ace uses Hiken to burn Blackbeard to a crisp. Blackbeard manages to survive the attack and gets up. He then admits of what he done to Thatch, Captain of Whitebeard's 4th Division. He said he had no choice, as he had the Devil Fruit he had been searching for. He had researched the size and shape of the fruit, and recognized it, knowing it was the one. He then goes on to say he spent decades on Whitebeard's ship, because he knew he had a better chance of finding it there. He waited there for too long until it finally came to him in his "nakama's" hands. He said that getting the Devil Fruit was his fate, and with it, he will be the greatest. His hand begins to dissolve into darkness, as he said that even for a Logia, this fruit is very special. His whole body begins to radiate in a black glow, as he says that he is "darkness". Role Call On release, the chapter had the largest character appearances to date. Quick Reference Chapter Notes * Woop Slap mentions a person named Dadan who knows Garp, and helped raising Luffy and Ace. * Dragon comments about his son Luffy's progress, saying to continue to live on. * A few days before, Ace battled Blackbeard and his crew on Banaro Island. * Blackbeard reveals that he has a Logia type Devil Fruit power, and that the only reason why he killed Thatch was for said fruit. Character Introduction * Thatch (mentioned) Returning Characters *Cover Story **Enel **Spaceys ***First Lieutenant Spacey **Space Pirate *Baratie **Zeff **Patty **Carne *Fuusha Village **Makino **Woop Slap *Syrup Village **Kaya **Ninjin **Tamanegi **Piiman *Zoro's Dojo **Koshiro *Cocoyasi Village **Genzo **Nojiko *Drum Island **Dalton **Dr. Kureha **Lapahn *Revolutionaries **Dragon *Flashback **Blackbeard Pirates ***Blackbeard ***Van Augur ***Jesus Burgess ***Doc Q ***Stronger ***Laffitte **Whitebeard Pirates ***Portgas D. Ace Site Navigation 440